


Missus Korosensei

by FurryFricker68xD



Series: Good Smut [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Electricity, F/M, Genderswap, Hentai, Noncon Popcorn Eating, Selfcest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryFricker68xD/pseuds/FurryFricker68xD
Summary: Korosensei is visited by himself from an alternate reality. Unfortunately, she wants to get up to something he's not quite ready for....





	Missus Korosensei

When you're a superorganism, you don't have much need for things like beds or houses. Nonetheless, Korosensei still had himself a small flat - with privacy all but assured by the government, of course. It reminded him of a simpler time, though perhaps it had also been much darker. A time with less responsibility, and more outright murder. When he had had real hair. Truly, it was the best of times. But, it was also the worst of times.

It was 4:34 in the morning when Korosensei decided to make himself his fourth pot of tea that night. He could go anywhere in the world and do practically anything, but he still had an appreciation for the simple things in life. He passed by the bathroom on the way to the kitchen and found himself struck, not for the first time, by his appearance.

There was a reason he had adopted an octopus motif - it was the only creature he resembled, nowadays. Having some other living thing to relate to, anything, was one of the few things that kept him sane, besides taking care of his students. At first, he'd been disgusted by his new appearance. Later, he'd grown used to it, but now it verged on a strange sort of fascination. Much to his embarrassment, there had been several instances when he'd stood stock-still in front of a mirror, mentally mapping every contour of his undeniably monstrous body.

In the mirror, he caught a fraction of abnormal movement behind him. He whipped around, instantly on guard.

"Whoever's doing this, you've got a lot of nerve coming here," he warned. "I don't exactly appreciate trespassers."

Before his black, beady eyes appeared something unbelievable. It was him, but pink, with a noticeable swell around the chest area. "What - what?!" He stammered, totally dumbstruck.

"Nuhuhuhu," he- it- she laughed. "Didn't see this coming, did you?"

"No, I most assuredly did not!" Korosensei said. "Where did you come from?"

"Some kind of alternate dimension, I think?"

"How is that even possible?!"

"Don't ask me. Ask the team of scientists who made this happen."

"But - but, you're me!" Korosensei was flabbergasted.

"In a sense. I'm another version of you. From an alternate dimension, remember?"

"Impossible. I'll have you know, I'm quite unique. There's no one else like me."

"Oh, don't give me that 'special snowflake' drivel. I mean, there's a certain symmetry in it, isn't there? A yin to a yang, like two sides of the same coin." Her tentacles wavered in the air slightly, and her eyes narrowed, as if she was contemplating something.

"In a sense. I- I guess I can see where you're coming from, at least." He scratched his face awkwardly. "Would you like some tea? I just brewed it."

"Of course." They moved to the kitchen, and he set down a teacup and poured out a drink for her. Almost demurely, she brought it to her mouth and sipped lightly. Korosensei wondered if it was even right to think of her as a separate entity - this was himself, after all, albeit in a different form.

After a minute of awkward silence, Korosensei spoke up. "So, you never told me why you were here, exactly. Er, pardon my bluntness."

"The government..." she paused, her statement was too much to say the words. "they want me to kill you."

"Yeah I mean everybody wants me dead for some reason so I guess welcome to the fucking club" the octopus snipes back.

"But....Do all of the other students and people have a raw sex attract with you?" she gasp and her boobis bounced breastily.

"I mean I don't know maybe, I never bothered to ask. Probably Nagisa has the hots for me he's into some weird - ass shit and all. Weird ass shit, if you know what I mean," the professor postulates towards her.

"Korosensei.......there is a thing more than color separates that us. I am......going to die."

"Yeah aren't we all but that's sad" saddened the professor.

"But I.....I......I I I will die if I don't have some sex!!!" she sobbed and yelled as she was feeling great angst about her plight.

Korosensei was dialing the number of his favorite prostitute when she laid a girthy tentacle over his prostate. "No.......I can only enact sexies.......with you"

"so if you don't cum you'll die and take the whole solar system with you?" questioned

"Yes. We must....." She pounced on the male yellow man and attacked his face with her teeth. It was hot, he thought to himself. Eight tentacles corresponded to squish at her beasts as they did kiss. He was feeling aroused after eight hours of kissing the person who was him but a girl. it was so weirdly hot to be smooching on another gene modification orgasm and especially one as hot and pink aa this. like if Kirby was a sex machine with teeth. can you imagine if Kirby had teeth? fucking horrifying hahaha

Then she inserted five of her tentacles in his ass. "What?!" He was yelling "How could you betray me like this I am always topping"

"Sh...sshhhhh....shhhhhhhhh. Relax sonny boy and enjoy the feeling." Korosensei did what she said and he relaxed. Having much slime did good for him lubricant. Two slime was making him tingle inside of his ass and he felt a surge of electricity rise up his body with an origin point in his ass. "Why I feel like it's an electricity?"

"That's because....my Tamales........conduct....electricity when I am horny"

"Oh okay" tentacle said. "It feels good when you are in ass."

"MmMmMMMmmm I know baby," she shouted.

"Okok no need to be shouting" said he.

[more sexes }

[  
"Tentacle-chan, do you think we're doing the right thing? Is the thing that were doing right now the right thing to be doing?"

"Well my dear I don't know, that depends."

"I just feel so upset sometimes. It seems like in the modern era, there are so many new problems - overpopulation, political polarization, the American school system, Randy's moldy leftover hummus... and I don't know if humankind is ready to face all those things. It doesn't seem like we're doing a very good job so far."

"I see. Well, it's normal to feel overwhelmed, you know. Media fatigue is a real affliction." Korosensei caressed her face with a tentacle. "Are you using our little tryst to avoid thinking about all of that?"

The female looked down and nodded timidly, a tinge of red showing on her pink face. "And it's just - I feel horrible, because-"

"Because you feel like you should be doing more to fix all those things? Like protesting, or telling Randy to clean up his gotdam act already?" She nodded again, refusing to meet his beady eyes with her own identical beady eyes.

He used his tentacle to tilt her face upwards, towards his. "Remember. We all have our limits. Constant exposure to these things can take a real toll on humans and tentacle monsters alike.

"My advice to you is to let yourself have that moment. Don't give up the fight, but don't deny yourself that time in which you live solely for yourself. If shoving six tentacles up my ass is what that means for you, well, be my guest." Korosensei screamed lewdly in sexual pleasure.

She pulled out of him with seven pops one for each tentacle she had in his ass. "Oh Korosensei your words have toucbed my heart on this day. Here I will teach you a thing" and she vanished with speed. Korosensei did not know what to do with his ass dripping open. He wanted the her that was him to continue making him feel electrocuted.

She come back 2.0000000001 minutes later with a bag of popcorn. "I popped this over a volcano but it still took exactly two minutes okaym...are you ready ????"

"I don't think

"to experience the ultimate pleasure that will melt your brain and make a milkshake from the rest"

"No! Do not waNt, this is a bad touch!" She smirked "too bad" and used her tentacles to shove the whole bag in his mouth. Well she tried to because he was to fast and blocked, but he could naot block for long!!! They did a Mach 60 fight and broke the sound barrier but the popcorn did not get smash because she was very good at fighting while holding pop corn.

Korosensei was filled with a primal fear. The popcorn bag loomed threateningly at the edges of his vision, so close that he could almost taste it as the paper crumbled in his mouth, exposing the crunchy, salty kernels within. He couldn't help but shudder. Korosensei had never eaten popcorn, and he had never, not in a million years imagined that his first time would be like this.

No! He wouldn't let her win! He fought fiercely, and for a moment, it seemed like he'd pushed her back. Then, he saw her grin widen and her eyes narrow and her boobes shift. That face. He knew that face.

It was the face of a killer.

She whipped a second bag out from behind a door. In his momentary distraction, she tied four of his tentacles into a knot. After this, the rest were soon to follow.

She aimed an anti - them bb gun at his chest. "Now, don't make this difficult. I'm not even sure why you're struggling - this will make you feel so good, baby."

Her mouth opened, showcasing her gruesome pointed teeth. In a flash, the bag was open.

"Why are you doing thi-" His query was cut short by a tentacle shoving a kernel down his throat, as fast as lightning. He nearly gagged, but managed to choke it down just in time for another to follow. And another. And another. Before he knew it, entire tentaclefuls of popcorn were being shoved down his maw, which was now gaping as open as his ass was.

Horribly, he felt his body begin to heat up. Every new amount of popcorn was like a dizzying punch of pleasure to his gut. There wasn't any way he was actually aroused by this, was there?

Mercifully, she was running out of popcorn in the bag. She reached for the last few kernels...and pulled a third bag from behind the door.

"Oh, sweetheart...you didn't think I took two whole minutes to make just those two tiny bags of popcorn, did you? That was but a clever ruse."

The torment resumed. Korosensei screeched and moaned, or at least he tried to around being forced to eat the popcorn. He was unable to hold back anymore as his climax crashed through his body and he spewed thick slimy gelatinous white ropes of cum from all of his orifices.

And she continued making him consume the popcorn.

Over time, Korosensei grew to love her sweet torment. He lived for the moments that she would plug up his ass and force-feed him popcorn.

She was his queen, and he lived to serve.

BAD END

GOOD END:  
he doesn't mind break and frogives her for the thing she did and they do a family!

for the SECRET END follow me on twitter!!! but my username is ALSO a secret hahaha lol!!!! $!


End file.
